Wątek:ZupaBekonowa/@comment-35651369-20191031230827/@comment-35651369-20191104211700
Łaj aj dont lajk Allison: ZABUILA ŁALIJSE!!!!! żart. To znaczy, zrobiła to, ale nie mam jej tego jakoś bardzo za złe, w końcu kto jej każe wszystkich lubić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Tom jest Borisem, więc... no, miała motyw. Śmierć Upadłej Alice przede wszystkim boli mnie nie dlatego, że umarła, ba, chyba wszyscy się spodziewali, że kiedyś to nastąpi, bo kto będzie niemiły dla Henry'ego tego zaraz Erynie dopadną i pomszczą ten akt okrucieństwa wobec najlepszej postaci ever, aka wybrańca aka tego, który spełni wszystkie Hopes and Dreams. Boli mnie tylko idiotyzm tej śmierci, dlatego Allison, która swój debiut miała właśnie w tym czasie utożsamiam z tandetnością tego wydarzenia. Już na samym początku zrobiła na mnie złe wrażenie. Upadła Alice miała beznadziejną śmierć, więc byłam zła, a 0,5 sekundy później pojawia się Allison, gdy nadal jestem zła. To już na stówę gdzieś pisałam, ale znowu powtórzę. Nie podoba mi się jej wygląd. :P ...nie, nie chodzi mi o włosy czy inne bzdety, tylko ogólne wrażenie. Allison to taka Lara Croft, już po samym wyglądzie wiadomo, kim jest, tak zwana „typowa kobieta niezależna z filmu/książki/gry”. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że jest z tej gry, wzięłabym ją za fanowską postać. Wygląda, jakby się urwała z planu filmowego w którym nagrywano przygody jakiejś ziomeczki w dżungli, która to skacze po drzewach, lianach, morduje wszystkich jednym ciosem i nawet sobie makijażu nie rozmyje. Już na podstawie tej którejś scenki w Rozdziale 4 udało mi się przewidzieć, jaką rolę odegra w grze. Rolę „pięknej, mądrej,dobrej i walecznej”. Aż żałuję, że... albo dobra to trochę później. Allison jest jedną z bardzo, bardzo wielu postaci, której co drugie słowo/działanie przeczy poprzednim, sprzeciwia się logice lub czerpie z absurdu tak pełnymi garściami jak Janusz z pudła z darmowymi artykułami reklamowymi. Jest tego tyle, że wypiszę to sobie w punktach... bez punktów :P Allison wychodzi z plamy atramentu z podłogi. Tego nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Allison więzi Henry'ego, ponieważ mu „nie ufa”. Serio? To czy w takim razie nie powinna przypadkiem razem z nim zamknąć tu 90% podziemia? Już sobie to wyobrażam... Allison: O, zobacz Tom, zabiłam Alice,a obok jest jakiś człowiek. Wsadźmy go do klatki, bo mu nie ufamy! Aj min... jak komuś nie ufasz, to się z nim nie zadajesz, a nie zamykasz w pudle. Żeby potem prowadzić przesłuchanie typu: „Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz?” No sory, ale więżąc kogoś, to TY pokazujesz, że nie zasługujesz na zaufanie tej osoby, a nie na odwrót. Naprawdę myślisz, że gdy to zrobisz, ta osoba będzie robić wszystko, żebyś jej „zaufała”? De best sposób na rozpoczęcie sojuszu! Pomińmy ten drobny fakt, że Henry nigdy nie wyraża entuzjazmu z ich obecności. Może traktuje ich jak kogoś, kto tylko chce wykorzystać go do sowich celów? Może udaje wiernego przyjaciela, bo boi się, że w przeciwnym razie zostanie do tego zmuszony siłą? Allison niby nie ufa Henry'emu, ale sama skazuje siebie na jego ciągłą obecność i ujawnia mu położenie swojej kryjówki. Bo po odpowiedniej ilości dni Henry ewoluuję jak Pokemon i będzie można mu 100% ufać, bo jak się kogoś zamknie w klatce, to będzie nas lubić. Bez sensu. Czy nie mogła zwyczajnie powiedzieć: „ok, zabiłam, Alice, nara ktosiu”? Nie. Bo mu nie ufała. Więc musiała go zaciągnąć do swojej kryjówki i go tam zamknąć. Allison daje Henry'emu miskę zupy, podczas gdy łyżka... otwiera tajne przejście. Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że Tom uratował go przed przedwczesnym wyjawieniem sekretu! I cóż za niesamowity przypadek, że Allison daje zupę Henry'emu tylko raz! Bo Allison nie miała prawa o tym przejściu wiedzieć. W schronie są aż dwie łyżki, więc Tom i Allison używali jednej, żeby tamtej drugiej nie brudzić. Nawet nie próbowali zdjąć jej ze ściany. Robiła za obowiązkowe wyposażenie więzienia. I gdyby ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, nie, Allison nie zauważyła tej miski, która Tom zrzucił na podłogę i wyszedł za drzwi. Co więcej, w tym momencie gratulcje dla TheDreamFisher za spostrzegawczość, w Rozdziale 4 Tom ma rurę... a potem ta rurę widzimy w „sekretnej toalecie” Allison stwierdza, że Henry na nią patrzy, i to jest straszne. A wiecie, co moim zdaniem jest straszne? Tak, macie racje! Zgarnianie przypadkowo napotkanej osoby i zamykanie jej w klatce! Swoją drogą jak ktoś trafia do klatki, to chyba logiczne, że będzie obserwować osobę, która go tu zamknęła. A nuż zaraz chwyci za nóż i postanowi go zabić? Allison zaczęła nazywać Toma Tomem, ponieważ zdawał się „reagować na to imię”. A ja słysząc to, wyobrażam sobie to... Allison: ...Tyler, Theo, Toby, Tomos, Ted, Tobias, Travin, Tristan, Torin, Tom... Tom: (szczek szczek) Allison: TOOOMMM!!! Allison nie ufa Henry'emu, ale oddaje mu Szkło Odkrywców. A jeszcze mówi, że dzięki niemu widziała, co się znajduje za nią! Szkoda, tylko, że nie zauważyła „Ona cię zostawi na śmierć” albo „TYKNIJ ŁYSZKE” Allison znikąd wyskakuje z stwierdzeniem, że Henry jest „nadzieją na którą czekała”, i że „jest mu przeznaczone opuścić studio”. Chociaż w teamie Tom&Allion to właśnie ona zdaje się pełnić rolę lidera, decyzję o nie wypuszczaniu Henry'ego podjęła na podstawie tego, że „Tom myśli, że jest niebezpieczny”. Ale jak siedzi w klatce, to nie jest niebezpieczny. A już na pewno taki się nie stanie. Z jednej strony Allison dostosowuje się do niepopartej żadnymi dowodami opinii Toma, a z drugiej daje mu te szkło. Ciekawe, czy Tom wiedział o tym, że to zrobiła. I że w ogóle miała takie szkło. Allison pociesza Henry'ego słowami: "jutro może będzie lepiej” ale do jasnej ciasnej TO ONA jest tą, przez którą te dzisiaj spędza w zamknięciu. Przecież to ona decyduje o tym, czy tu siedzi, czy nie! „Jutro może będzie lepiej” brzmi tak, jakby nie miała na to żadnego wpływu! Allison przez jakieś 10 sekund które widzi Henry (i nie znany czas, gdy spał) stoi i dźga Toma palcem. Potem robi przerwę na machanko, i znów go dźga jakieś 10 sekund lub dłużej, bo ekran pociemniał. A w to dźganko wkłada tyle energii, jakby w tej łapie nóż co najmniej miała. Aj min... to tak idiotycznie wygląda... i samo w sobie... jest takie... głupie... czy jak jesteś na kogoś POWAZNIE wkurzony, to spamujesz dźganiem palcem jak jakimś nożem? To by mi bardziej pasowało do przyjacielskiego przekomarzania się... ale sama scena jest na tyle głupio śmieszna, że jestem w stanie ten drobiazg wybaczyć Allison macha do Henry'ego jak głupia, chociaż jest w trakcie kłótni, chociaż jest obok niego praktycznie cały czas (w cutscence) i chociaż jest jej więźniem. Allison informuje Henry'ego, że muszą uciekać przed Ink Bendy'm który finalnie do schronu nigdy nie wchodzi, ale zostawiają Henry'ego w zamknięciu bo nie potrafią go uwolnić, BO PO CO JEJ MIECZ KTÓRY ROZCINA ŁAŃCUCH PO CO TOMOWI MECHANICZNA RĘKA KTÓRA JENDYM UDERZENIEM WYWAŻA PANCERNE DRZWI I PO CO MU SIEKIERA? Skoro Allison próbowała zdjąć deski rękoma, to jak je przymocowywała? Klejem w sztyfcie? Allison zauważa, że Henry miał sporo szczęścia, (czyt. jest protagonistą) kiedy Sammy próbował odciąć mu głowę a oni AKURAT se przechodzili obok. Ale zostawmy magiczność tego przypadku w spokoju. Skupmy się na tym, że Allison zachowuje się tak, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Od razu zakłada, ze Henry będzie razem z nimi walczył, NO BO CO Z TEGO ŻE TRZYMALI GO W NIEWOLI, to takie piękne, że go uratowali, NO BO CO Z TEGO ŻE ZOSTAWILI GO W ZAMKNIĘTYM POMIESZCZENIU NA ŁASKE LUB NIEŁASKĘ INK BENY'EGO I ŻE W OGÓLE GO TAM ZAMKNĘLI. Allison każe Henry'emu prowadzić, no bo co z tego, że nigdy tu nie był, i co z tego, że jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo mu nie ufała, a chwilę potem Henry spada w przepaść. Ojojoj. Tak, lina Allison była za krótka. Pozwolę to sobie przedstawić w postaci scenariusza: Allison: ŁO CIE PANIE TO BENDJEGO CESZ ISĆ? NIE MAM MOWY!!!! NIE ZAMIERZAM ZGINONC!!! Henry: Tam prowadzą te złote wiadomości. Allison: A dobra to idziemy. A tak swoją drogą... skąd Allison wie, gdzie się znajduje „leże Ink Beny'ego”? I że w ogóle je ma? Znowu scenariusz: Allison: HENRY CICHAJ BO CIE YNK BENDY USŁYCZYYY!!! Henry: (robi całkowicie na odwrót) Ink Bendy: (AJ DONT KER) Allison posyła Henry'ego na walkę z Ink Bendy'm a nie daje mu nawet głupiej przepychaczki A tak swoją drogą... Allison nigdy nie widziała „prawdziwej” Maszyny do Tuszu. Zastanawiam się, czym bycie utworzonym w tej maszynie różni się od bycia utworzonym poza ta maszyną... Allison deklaruje, że tusz ją zabija, ale... jest parę miejsc, przez które przeszli mimo tego, że są zalane tuszem, chyba że... nie wiem... zbudowali se jakieś mosty tylko, że my, o tym nie wiemy, bo gdy przechodzili przez nie przed nami to je potem rozwalali a gdy przechodzili przez nie po nas to po prostu tego nie widzieliśmy... tja... ale ok! Co jest fajne w Allison? Podoba mi się jej relacja z Tomem. Tworzą taki fajny, zgrany zespół, aż fajnie się patrzy. Świetnie się dogaduje, nawet jeżeli Tom nie może mówić. Scena z tymi drzwiami i mechaniczną ręką jest po prostu genialna. No i napis: „Pozmywaj naczynia”... to takie życiowe. Przy wszelkiego typu sojuszach twórcy często wpadają w pułapkę wymuszonego patosu, typu „och, jaki jesteś dla mnie ważny, jak to cudownie, że tu jesteś, poświecę się dla cg, nie, ja się poświęcę dla cb itd” i przysładzają do granic możliwości. Również często pojawia się coś w stylu „grupy działającej jak jedna osoba”, ale tu tego nie ma, obie postacie mocno się od siebie różnią. Tak jakoś te ich wzajemne stosunki wydają mi się naturalne i no, fajne, wiem, że to nie jest do końca o Allison ale jej też dotyczy. JEST NADZIEJA NA TO, ŻE ALLISON JEST FAJNĄ POSTACIĄ! Jest dużo teorii. Że zabawa „w złego i dobrego policjanta” jest zaplanowaną grą, stąd dwie postacie przedstawiają skrajnie różne podstawy wobec dopiero co ujrzanego Henry'ego (henry wróg lub henry wybawiciel), że obydwoje chcieli, aby Henry znalazł to tajne przejście, stąd scena z zupą (Henry miał zwrócić uwagę na to, gdzie jest łyżka, ale jej nie tykać), że każdy widzi przez szkło co innego, stąd ślepota Allison, albo, że wiedziała o tych wiadomościach, i dlatego powiedziała, że zobaczyła wiadomość za nią, choć szkło pozwala tylko na zobaczenie rzeczy przed obserwatorem (z jakiś powodów chciała, żeby zobaczył „Ona zostawi cię na śmierć”) że Allison wcale nie jest taka dobra, bo w końcu tekst „Precz z aniołami”, Allison sama stwierdza, ze nie jest aniołem, Straceńcy zaatakowali dopiero wtedy, gdy przybyli Tom i Allison, nie wiemy, czego obydwoje szukali w studiu (patrz: lista skreślonych i nieskreślonych miejsc w kryjówce) w Dreams Come to Life Allison robi bajzel w u Joey'go bo czegoś tam szuka pod jego nieobecność, nie wiemy czego, jest teoria że Tom i Allison zobaczyli Henry'ego robiącego rurę z tuszu w Sali Balowej, dlatego chcieli, by zrobił za nich te rury w administracji, a ta rura co już tam jest, to sprawka Allison, bo „messingowała” nie z tymi rzeczami co potrzeba, a w Hanbooku Joey pisząc o maszynie do tuszu stwierdza, że szef kuchni nie używa byle czego, że ona starannie wybiera najlepsze składniki, a Allison w liście do Joey'ego gada coś o gotowaniu, więc może to ona stworzyła TEN tusz itd., itd., itd.... acha, i żeby było jasne, wcale nie uważam, że żeby jakaś postać była interesująca, musi być koniecznie zła. Xd czemu tak bardzo się rozpisałam ; ~ ;